Appliances, such as refrigerators and the like, having user-adjustable controls typically employ a locking system so that the controls can be locked and become inoperative. For example, refrigerators having water and ice dispensers typically include a button that can be depressed so that the dispenser is “locked” and thus inoperative. This prevents accidental dispensing of water and liquid.
Appliances, particularly refrigerators, now include displays and user-adjustable controls on the door of the refrigerator that allow the user to adjust the temperature compartments of the refrigerator. A locking system is known for locking the water dispenser to prevent the accidental dispenser of water and ice from the refrigerator; however, presently locking features are not available to prevent accidental adjustment of the temperature inside the compartments. Moreover, present locking systems do not allow for the locking of a temperature control system while still allowing the dispensing of water from the refrigerator or the locking of the water dispensing system while allowing for the adjustment of the temperature inside the compartments.